


Vale Gone Slutty

by IndieCent



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flashing, Impregnation, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: Within Vale, there is a specific show dedicated to finding the hottest girls around and convincing them to act like complete sluts: Vale Gone Slutty! With its host and his crew, they're gonna find the ladies of Beacon and see what fun they can film!





	Vale Gone Slutty

“Ladies and gentlemen, here we are! Our location for tonight, the newest, surely the greatest-to-be episode of your favorite series: Junior’s!” A loud, cocksure voice spoke to a camera in the middle of the most well-known, infamous club in all of Vale. The owner smile as he rose his hands up in a grand gesture, earning a roar from every club-goer that recognize exactly who he was. “And this is Vale Gone Slutty!”

The crowd cheered again as the host smiled, soaking it in. Some voices shouted his name, Argent Sterling, each of them egging him on to do what he did best. The same thing happened each and every time he and his crew rolled into the biggest gatherings of young, fun boys and girls, ready to talk some of them into fun that would be seen by millions online. 

Each and every part of an episode came together as a science, one that only Argent knew the methods for. Filming an intro, earning that roar and all that attention served as a vital first step. The second, more boring than anyone would expect, was always networking.

“A hot blonde flashed her tits? She still here somewhere?” Argent listened intently as soon as he asked the question, intrigued at the information.

“Holy shit, yeah!” One of his fans, a boy that looked to barely hit eighteen if that, all but bounced as he recounted something from before the crew arrived. “She and her friend were sitting at the bar, and she said that anyone that bought them a drink first would get to see her tits! They were fucking awesome!”

“Is that so?!” Argent knew a lucky break when he saw one, and a sexy slut flashing for nothing but a few drinks sounded like all the luck he needed for a new episode. “Thanks, kid! Let’s go, boys!”

Despite being three guys and a high-quality camera, Argent and his crew made their way through the tightly-packed crowd like well-trained veterans. It took them no more than a matter of minutes to find their targets, two girls sitting right next to each other at the bar.

God damn, Argent knew the episode would be good, but it just got  _ better  _ as soon as he saw them. Both girls were drop dead gorgeous, and the flirty looks they were giving each other told him the episode might have some absolutely  _ fantastic  _ girl-on-girl!

“Hello, ladies! How are your nights going?”

Argent called out to them as soon as he checked his appearance, happy to get a quick response. Both girls turned with smiles toward his voice, showing off even more that they were absolutely  _ perfect  _ for the show. 

With the asses he saw from behind and blondie’s barely-covered tits in that tube top, they were going to have a  _ lot  _ of fun if they could just talk them into it. 

“Pretty good, how about you?” Although the blonde didn’t seem to recognize him, the welcoming response was a good sign.

Her friend, on the other hand, gave a sign that Argent absolutely  _ loved.  _

“Oh shit, Argent Sterling?!” 

Despite the confusion it brought her heavy-chested friend, the bow-topped brunette’s eyes went wide as she spoke in almost awe at his sudden appearance. 

“I take it you know me?” Argent responded smoothly as he reached out, quickly receiving her hand in his own for a hand-shake. 

Her nodding answered the question quickly, with amber eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. Yes, this girl didn’t just know him, she was a  _ fan.  _ That made things  _ much  _ easier!

“Damn, Blakey! I didn’t know you had a crush on some dude like this!” The blonde reached out, grinning like a fiend as she started rubbing the inside of her friend’s thigh. “A girl’s gonna get jealous!”

Oh,  _ yes.  _ At this rate, he’d have them topless and making out in minutes. 

“No, Yang,” ‘Blakey’ reprimanded with a flick of her finger, snapping it against the back of Yang’s and earning an overly-dramatic whimper of pain, “He’s the host of a show that I’m...a fan of.”

Ooh, he had to make sure that smokey wink caught well on camera. With a girl as in-the-know as this one, missing out on that would be a huge loss. 

Yang clearly looked interested in that answer, more than enough for Argent to go ahead with one of his basic plans.

“We check out clubs, parties, basically any fun late-night scene and chat it up with cool guys and gorgeous girls that catch our interest!” He stepped a bit closer, smiling and waving for another round of drinks for both girls. Did he think for a second that they were old enough to drink? Nah, not with their looks, but old enough for everything else he had in mind was more than enough for him. “If you lovely ladies wouldn’t mind, I think it’d be some damn good fun to hang out with you two and film anything we get up to! How’s that sound?”

“That sounds  _ outstanding.”  _

Oh yeah, he loved this ‘Blakey’ girl just as much as he liked the look of their hot bodies. If he could get her number at the end of the night for some future tips, that would be just perfect.

“Yeah, why not?” Yang agreed as she turned fully toward the camera, resting her elbows on the bar and jutting her chest further out without a thought. “I can tell you two how I lost my virginity to this sexy little devil right here!”

Everything was falling into position, so Argent checked with his crew to make sure everything was ready before returning his attention to the sexy girls.  _ That  _ story would make for some good lead-up, and that wasn’t something he wanted to turn down. 

\----

“So basically, Junior lets me and Blake inside without a fuss so long as I don’t get in fights with his bodyguards!” 

Wow, this girl was crazy in the best way! Perky, hot, and ready for action, Argent had no doubt that he could get her into some fun. He just needed the right setup, which meant trusting in an old classic.

“That’s awesome! I also just remembered, would you like me to pay for your ladies’ drinks tonight?” He offered as though the thought just came to him, even though he always said the same thing. The smile on Blake’s face showed that she knew exactly what sort of thing he had in mind. “Even if you two stay after we finish up tonight, you could keep the tab going until you head out yourselves!”

“Oooh, that sounds  _ awesome _ ,” Yang wiggled her eyebrows, leaning toward Argent and giving him a great view down her cleavage, “but I can hear a catch when it’s lurking around, so what’s the deal, bud?”

“No catch!” He assured as he threw his hands up, smiling like a guilty man. “But if you  _ want _ a catch, I’ve got a fun little idea based on some rumors I heard when we got here.”

“Ahhh,” Yang leaned back, nodding her head in understanding while keeping a grin on her face, “you want me to give you the same sort of payment I gave to those guys from earlier, don’t you? I’m guessing that’s the actual type of show this is.”

Despite seeing through the act, at least partially, Argent happily noticed that Yang looked just as pleased as ever. If she didn’t oppose the idea of doing a bit of flashing, getting more out of her wouldn’t be too hard. 

“Maybe!” Argent conceded with a laugh. “I was just thinking that if you might,  _ I dunno _ , pop that top off for the rest of our talk, we might be able to set you up with an even longer tab here!”

There it was, Yang bit her lip as she considered it, looking between Argent, Blake, and the bar. He didn’t need her to accept, just to go a matter of seconds without denying it.

“But if you  _ don’t  _ want to do that,” he continued, pulling her attention back to him, “how about we get just a little flash, then have a little challenge to see if we set that tab up or not.”

Those lavender eyes lit up, excited and ready just at the mention of competition of any sort.

“What kind of challenge?” 

“Hmm, I’m not sure!” What a lie, of course, he knew! Given the look on Blake’s face, laughter held back by pure strength of will alone, she couldn’t wait to see the inevitable result. “What about...a drinking contest? A shot challenge between you and…” 

A crucial moment, looking at the three members of his crew as if he didn’t know which one to pick.

“Grey? Yeah, I think he can hold a couple drinks in him! How does that sound, sexy?”

If Argent knew one thing about sexy sluts like the blonde before him, it was that a few drinks in them would make them feel like they could take on a dozen more without issue. If he knew one thing about Yang specifically after even just a short while of conversing with her, it’s that she believed herself to be capable of  _ anything _ , especially with a few drinks giving her more courage than the average club-goer.

Grey, in contrast, didn’t look very confident at all. Shoulders hunched, meek look on his face, his larger frame didn’t do well to make him seem very imposing, just the sort of thing that made it easy to trick girls into thinking they could beat him. With dozens of drinking contests under his belt and a confidence that he could out-drink anyone, acting unsure was a joke.

When Yang lifted her top and flashed the camera, giggling like a schoolgirl and already declaring her ‘coming victory,’ Argent started thinking about the fat paycheck she was going to earn him with this video.

\--

For the sake of the contest, Blake gave her seat to Grey and stood next to Argent while the shots were ordered. A massive tray of the finest shots money could buy came out for the contestants, courtesy of someone on the bar side that apparently wanted a certain blonde to lose, if the accompanying ‘fuck you, blondie’ card was to be believed. 

After a countdown held by Argent and the surrounding crowd, the competition began, and the contestants started downing shot after shot.

It took some time, during which the camera focused on three specific things. 

The first, the drinking contest and its contestants. Switching between watching them drink all that burning whiskey and panning shots focusing on Yang’s tight, scantily-clad body. Her skirt, not to be neglected just because her top attracted more attention, barely came down just a few inches along her thighs. Every little move and twist in her seat worked that fabric up ever so much higher, resulting in more than a few minutes of footage focusing on those perfect legs.

Secondly, the audience. It was  _ vital  _ to get footage showing how much people just  _ loved  _ the show they put on for them all, making the viewers at home feel like part of the fun.

And third, the most interesting piece at the moment, Blake. With a tight crop top above and an even tighter pair of jeans below, every curve she had could be seen by the camera. Even more, with her willingness to play a part in the show, it took only a few quiet suggestions to get approval for some ‘fun.’ While Yang drank on, oblivious to the action behind her, Argent rested a hand on Blake’s side and held her close, then let that hand wander all over for the camera’s view. Squeezing her breast, trailing across her smooth stomach, and even sinking his hand fully into the back of her jeans to find one of the greatest asses he’d even gotten his hands on, Argent let the camera capture it all. 

By the time the competition finished, he still had his hand in the back of Blake’s pants, forcing them down a fair amount to give the camera something of a flash. That only stopped when Grey shouted out in victory, an act accompanied by Yang collapsing onto the bar in defeat.

“This suuuuuuuuucks!”

Blake and Argent laughed as he dug his hand out of her clothes, approaching Yang with the camera to get her reaction. The fact that she was whining luckily told them that she wasn’t so drunk to pass out, but the almost childishness of those complaints told him that she was less than fully capable at the moment.

“That’s a rough loss, Yang!” Argent consoled her as he reached out, resting his hand on the exposed small of her back. “Seems like you and Blake won’t be getting that tab!”

“Noooooo! Give it to me~!” Yang groaned despite her lack of desire to pull her head up from the counter. 

“Well, how about this,” he gained her attention once more, seeing her head turn toward him with interested eyes, “you come with us to the RV we do some shooting in, and we set you up with as big of a tab as we can.”

“Oooooh!”

Hook, line, and sinker.

While Argent had Grey help Yang up from her seat, a difficult task given how she struggled with standing upright, he asked Blake if she wanted to get in on the action they planned on having with Yang. 

Blake refused to miss out even if they offered to pay her to leave.

Leading Yang out of the club and to the RV took time, but they managed it without too much hassle. Every little stumble and balance adjustment gave Grey another chance feel up Yang and grope some piece of her body, every touch caught on film. 

“This place is so cool!” Yang shouted as soon as she got a look inside the RV, gaining her balance enough that she separated from Grey and walked around. She took it all in while bracing herself against counters and walls, making sounds of awe as she looked at all the luxury in its transportable state. 

“Indeed it is,” Argent commented as he showed Blake to a seat in view of the bedroom’s large mattress. She made it clear that she intended on staying out of the action but enjoying the view, something he allowed with a smile. After all, if she handed him the hot blonde they were about to play with, who was he to deny such a request?

“I fucking  _ love  _ this place!” Yang spoke directly to the host, grabbing onto his arm and squeezing it between her breasts without a thought. “What’s a girl gotta do to get one of these~?”

Argent laughed, amazed by the blonde. According to Blake, Yang was well past the point of forgetting everything come morning, yet she spoke without a single slur. Not everything she said made  _ sense _ , but her control over her mouth remained.

“How about we handle earning that tab first?” He winked as he gave the recommendation, earning a drunken giggle in return. “How about you get on your knees and pop that top off, gorgeous?” 

“Ehehe, okay~!” Yang let go of Argent and moved to the middle of the room, nearly falling but managing to get onto her knees as instructed. Any hesitation from earlier failed to cross her mind while she quickly grabbed the bottom of her tube top and lifted it clear off her head. She flung the yellow material over to Blake with a laugh, then looked back at Argent with excitement. “Someone wants to take a pic of my boobs~!”

“You’re definitely not wrong, Yang,” the host directed his crew into place, making sure they turned on all of the room’s cameras while the main one focused right on her perfect, absolutely  _ delicious  _ chest, “but I think we can have a bit more fun than just that, can’t we?”

“Like what?” Somewhere between a bout of genuine confusion and sarcasm, Yang tilted her head while seemingly unaware of the cameras filming every angle of her topless state.

“Grey, why don’t you show her?”

And here, one of the best parts. Doing exactly as his boss instructed, Grey stood next to Yang and unzipped his pants, pulling them down and freeing an object she couldn’t possibly expect in such a tremendous size.

Yang’s jaw dropped when a cock the size of her forearm sprung out in front of her face, bobbing lightly as it pulsed with blood rushing through the massive length.

“Fucking shit…” That was... _ big _ , or even more than big, but over a dozen shots of whiskey made it impossible to think of another word for it. 

“Do you like that, Yang?” Argent asked as he looked between the blonde and Blake. The brunette gave him a wink as she slid her hand into her pants, clearly starting to play with herself. “If you do, how about you hop on the bed and take off that skirt of yours?”

Yang nodded, though the look on her face said she didn’t really understand what the order meant. Her every thought focused on the  _ beast  _ right on front of her face, stalling out before she even imagined what he might do with that thing.

Doing as told, she climbed onto the bed without looking away from that cock for more than a second. One shoe fell off in the process while the other kicked off a second later, letting her start unzipping the mini-skirt that the many lenses around the room already started looking under.

By the time Yang tugged the skirt down her legs, too confused by the stubborn zipper to open it completely, Grey had climbed onto the bed with her and grabbed her legs to spread them apart. 

Suddenly, at least to Yang, that massive cock was dangling above her abdomen almost menacingly. How could anyone deal with that thing?! It was way too big to go inside...someone? Wait…

“Wait…” Yang’s drunken mind started piecing things together while Grey busied himself with ripping off her thong, leaving her finally bare for the video. “That thing won’t, like, it can’t?” 

Unable to get the right words out, Yang giggled as she looked over at Argent, who was busy checking to make sure everything was in focus on all views. This didn’t make sense to her! That thing was too big so they wouldn’t do anything with it, right? That was probably just a joke, or, or…

“Huh?” Yang felt something pressing against her pussy, drawing her out of the images inside her head. Only when Grey slammed his hips forward did she figured out it was his cock she felt at her entrance.

Going by the gasp and full-body spasm when that monster rammed into her cunt, Yang never dealt with anything half as large as Grey before. The cameraman ducked low to catch the best angle of the action, a view from the side that  _ perfectly _ captured the bulge of Grey’s cock along her otherwise beautifully sculpted stomach. 

“Oh, fuck! Fuck!” Yang screamed as she grabbed the sheets, yet those cries didn’t sound much like pain. Her teeth clenched and her eyes screwed tight, but even as she swore a thousand times, Yang didn’t say one word about telling them to stop. 

Knowing the plan to continue on unless there was clear opposition, Grey drew his hips back and slammed forward once more. A few inches of his cock  _ still  _ didn’t manage to make it inside the amazingly tight blonde, yet he knew the best shots would come only after he plugged her completely full. 

By the looks of how Grey started savagely thrusting into Yang, Argent knew he would manage it. He only had to wait, really, which gave him time to get a few shots for his own use. 

Picking up the extra camera he kept for his own collection, he made his way over to Blake and turned it on, smiling as he aimed the lens toward the bulge of her hand shoved tightly inside her shorts. 

“Mind if I get some shots for myself, beauty? Your friend’s gonna be the star of the show for tonight, but you’ve got something special yourself!”

Although Blake didn’t look to expect that proposal, the temptation that crossed her face looked just the same as Yang in the bar. He gave her a moment to consider it, then finally got his response before he could throw in any more incentives.

“Fine, but none of this goes in the video, got it?” Blake commanded.

The instant he nodded, she unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down, revealing a tiny black thong that already looked stretched from her hand. She lifted up half of her top at the same time, showing off a perky, milky breast for the view of his personal camera. 

With that, Blake gave a wink and shoved her fingers right back under her thong, moaning as she returned her attention back to her screaming friend on the bed.

While Yang didn’t get any less loud with her wails, the sound of them still managed to shit. Shouted curses turned into more specific complaints about the size, exclamations that it hurt too much and that it was going to tear her apart. That only lasted for about a minute before Yang started begging him to do precisely that.

“Break me, you fuck! Ah!” Yang cried out before whimpering, then shouting once more as his cock struck the back of her womb. “This hurts so good!”

With masochistic pain and a drunken haze completely overtaking her every thought, Yang’s body beaded with sweat as Grey worked to absolutely ruin her cunt. His cock plunged into her depths again and again, balls slapping against her ass with no goal other than pump her full of cum. 

The wet, heavy slapping of Grey’s hips against Yang’s went right along the audio of her screams of twisted pleasure, and the cheers of all the crew members that joined in to watch the final piece of the action.

The seconds ticked by with each just as worth filming as the last, especially the moment Grey finally slammed through that final barrier to gain access to the womb his cock continued to plunder. The sexy, drunken slut went quiet as that pain and ecstasy seemed to break her, leading to an absolutely gorgeous moment of her face frozen in shock.

Ever since that expression left and her body caught up with everything that cock did to her, it seemed like the blonde came at least once a minute! Yang squirted all over herself and Grey at least once a minute, soaking the bed with the sign of her ecstasy. Her pussy ached from the rough pounding and the strain of spasming so much around that cock, of clenching in a frenzied attempt to make him cum. 

Yang looked like an absolute  _ mess _ and all the hotter for it. Blonde hair plastered against her forehead thanks to her sweat, her breasts shook and jiggled over and over, both facts adding all the more to the sight of getting so roughly pounded. 

Just like with Grey’s apparently had the drinking stamina of an absolute champion, a more aware Yang would notice that his endurance in bed matched it one-for-one. She barely had anything left in her brain between the drinking and intense fucking, yet his cock only just started twitching to cum. 

Crossing that final line, Grey groaned and slammed into her hard enough to bruise Yang inside and out, bringing out the most delighted scream as he finally came. Thick, potent cum flooded her womb, filling it more than his cock already managed. The primary camera zoomed in close to catch the subtle rise of her lower stomach, proof that the amount of cum Grey had for her reached far past obscene.

Blake smiled as she finally fingered herself to a climax at the same time, squirting all over the seat and her clothes while Argent filmed every second.

“You find that hot, Blake~?” Argent commented as he rubbed himself through his pants, wishing he could talk her into a blowjob.

“What’s hot is that Yang doesn’t have any birth control~,” Blake returned with a sadistic smile on her face, all while lifting her cum-covered hand up for Argent’s lens, “and I just  _ know  _ she’s not gonna remember this in the morning.”

“Oh, you are  _ twisted _ , Blake! I am quite a fan!”

“Mmhmm~!” Blake hummed in approval as she licked her fingers clean, all while watching Grey climb onto Yang’s chest for a second round. “And I’m a fan of this show, so I think a  _ lot  _ of my friends might happen to be around if you give me a heads up where you bunch look for a party. Sound like a deal?”

“That sounds  _ perfect.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! If you like this story and want to see more, follow me here and on Twitter @IndieCentWriter to follow along with my updates! Have a nice day!


End file.
